


The Thin Dark Line

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-16
Updated: 2006-10-16
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: continuation of one of my Lost Boys AUs.    This is by no means fluffy bunny fic.  It’s dark, and violent and if you have doubts, you should play it safe and stay 300 feet from the rear of the vehicle at all times.  There is also blood, but it isn’t bloodplay….just letting you know.





	The Thin Dark Line

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The road is dark and it's a thin thin line

But I want you to know I'll walk it for you any time

Maybe your other boyfriends couldn't pass the test

Well if you're rough and ready for love

honey, I'm tougher than the rest

 

 

 

 

&&&&&

 

Over the course of the previous two days, Ronon had eaten a variety of vegetables, some sort of processed protein-nutrient substitute, and eggs of some local buzzard like fowl. If the idiot Genii soldier had been a little quicker, they’d eaten the twenty-pound bird as well. Food had been a little scarce for his taste and when Ford’s lackeys had delivered a smallish roasted porcine animal to the table, Ronon had been quick to claim his share.

 

Halfway through the meal, he claimed part of Teyla’s as well.

 

“You want it back, take it back,” he sneered.

 

Teyla rolled her eyes. “”I will not confront you over food,” she muttered contemptuously. 

 

“Stand down, Ronon,” Lorne ordered from his position a few feet away. 

 

Evan didn’t like the look in Ronon’s eyes. 

 

Ronon glanced at Evan from beneath the heavy fall of his dreds, the look a little more contemptuous than Ronon’s norm. Without breaking his stare with Evan, Ronon reached over and took another slice of meat from Teyla’s tray.

 

“I said knock it off.” Evan’s voice hardened, intense and low. 

 

Ford had taken Sheppard through the gate on a supply run to show him how well the enzyme was working on his men. Normally in the absence of Sheppard’s leadership, Ronon had always defaulted to Lorne, but something told Evan that wasn’t the case today. This had been building since their altercation two days ago where Lorne had managed to hold his own until Sheppard walked in and put an end to it. The enzyme sang in his system, in his blood, and he didn’t want to hold back. He wanted the challenge that Ronon brought.

 

Wanted it bad.

 

Ronon stood up, walking around the table and shoving Evan with one hand in the center of his chest. Evan took a couple of steps back but collected himself and stepped forward again, not giving any ground.

 

Ronon shoved with both hands now, body-checking Evan hard and sending him to the floor.

 

“Stop this, both of you!” Teyla ordered, grabbing Ronon’s arm.

 

Ronon jerked his arm out of Teyla’s grip, shaking her off as easily as he had his coat earlier. She stood between the two men while Evan climbed to his feet, wiping at the blood on his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“It’s okay, Teyla,” Evan waved her away. “Just leave us alone for a minute.”

 

Teyla looked unhappy at the request.

 

“It’s okay,” he repeated.

 

She didn’t look convinced but left the cave reluctantly.

 

Lorne squared back up on Ronon, pulling himself to his full height, which fell well short of Ronon’s. 

 

“Okay,” he said, offering one last shot at reason. “The enzyme is messing with both of us right now, you sure this is where you want to - “

 

Ronon jabbed quickly to Evan’s mouth. The blow landed solidly, whipping Evan’s head back. He staggered backwards but kept his feet and brought his hand up to his face again, watching Ronon lick the back of his hand where he’d brought blood. Evan blocked the next blow but it sent him into the cave wall.

 

Ronon followed him, pinning him against the cold stone, fingerless gloves of one hand scraping roughly on Evan’s cheek, the other hand cupping Evan’s cock.

 

“Don’t you want to see what you can do on the enzyme, what you can feel on it?”

 

Evan didn’t answer. He didn’t mind Ronon’s attentions, hell, he would’ve dropped his pants for Ronon at any time had the opportunity ever presented itself, had even wanted to on several occasions. A relationship with Ronon was something he’d always intended to pursue, but he couldn’t lose the veneer of command right now.

 

“Don’t do this,” Evan said simply, “not like this.”

 

Ronon closed his fingers around Evan’s throat, not pressing the advantage, his teeth scraping over Evan’s jaw. He shoved Evan around, face first into the rock, but Evan braced himself on his hands, fighting back. He had to stay in control, he had to stay in charge – this whole, fucked-up encounter was devolving into who was the Alpha-male and Evan knew he couldn’t give the title up or he’d never get them all out of this. He pushed against the rock with everything he had, rearing his head back and butting Ronon in the face. 

 

Ronon staggered backwards and Evan pressed the temporary advantage. If he lost it, he’d never get it back, not now. He pounded a series of fists into Ronon and broke one of the chairs across Ronon’s back. Hyped on the enzyme, it hardly slowed the larger man. Ronon flung Evan to the ground and Evan rolled with the fall, pulling two usable pieces of the chair from the pile of debris and swung around to face Ronon again, hoping the endless days of sparring with Teyla would pay off.

 

Ronon charged at him and Evan sidestepped the rush, letting Ronon’s momentum carry him into the wall. Ronon slammed into it, taking the impact full-body. He whirled back quickly, grabbing Evan by the neck and slamming him face down across the table. Evan fought to push himself off, but Ronon’s superior weight held him in place.

 

Reaching under him, Ronon ripped the web-belt from its buckle and tore at the buttons of Evan’s trousers.

 

“Things are going to be a little different now,” Ronon smiled just as Evan turned on his side and pulled his legs beneath him, kicking out solidly and connecting with Ronon’s chest.

 

He didn’t fail to press the advantage this time, slamming into Ronon and pushing him against the wall. Evan pushed a hand into Ronon’s face, cracking his head against the solid wooden mantle that held a variety of jars and urns. Grabbing the broken chair, he swung one end of a leg across Ronon’s face, cracking the wood in the process, smashing Ronon’s face to one side.

 

Evan grabbed a handful of Ronon’s dreds, yanking the dazed man’s head back at a painful angle.

 

“Not like this!” Evan snarled, low and dangerous, next to Ronon’s ear, breaking a jar from the mantle and holding the ragged ceramic to Ronon’s throat.

 

Ronon looked at him out of the corner of a rapidly swelling eye. Evan could see the debate raging within him and held his stance lest the wrong emotion won out. Ronon started to grin and Evan tightened his hold on his hair, dragging him forward to the floor. Ronon’s low-slung pants didn’t put up the resistance that Lorne’s BDUs had earlier and Lorne shoved them out of his way. He spit into his palm, pushing his fingers into Ronon brutally, following with his cock, his fingers still fisted in Ronon’s bloodied dreds and his hand pressing Ronon’s face in the dirt. 

 

He pushed roughly into Ronon’s body, thrusting against him, his balls hitting Ronon’s ass. After a moment Ronon pushed back, impaling himself on Lorne’s cock, grunting, trying to get Lorne in deeper. Lorne pulled Ronon to his knees and drove into him, reaching beneath him for his cock, slapping it hard and was rewarded by Ronon’s loud grunt. Lorne jacked him, hard and fast and Ronon came, his cum wetting Lorne’s hand and the dirt floor. Lorne came a second later, his hips hitching against Ronon’s ass as he rode out the orgasm.

 

Lorne pulled his softening cock out of Ronon’s body and stood up, wiping himself off with a cloth from the table before tucking himself into his BDUs and fastening the buttons again. He offered a hand down, pulling Ronon to his feet and watched as Ronon did the same to his clothes.

 

Without a word, Ronon sat back at the table, taking the last intact plate of food and pushing it into the middle, between them.


End file.
